This is not the end, no doubts allowed
by MilaSoundsPiano
Summary: A veces uno tiene que acostumbrarse a los cambios de la vida, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando vives aferrada al pasado. Eso es algo que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida...
1. Capítulo 1: La bendita primavera

Disclaimer: No soy parte de Peach Pit así que Shugo Chara no me pertenece, solo esta historia que creo en ratos de ocio~

* * *

_Hey, Amu-chan... ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos las cuatro en un nuevo mundo?... Amu-chan… ¿Qué es lo que deseas ahora?..._

Hay cambios que nos llegan sin darnos cuenta. Desde que era una niña lo había notado, de hecho si se puede llegar a decir así empezó mi historia. Aún recuerdo cuando llegué a la primaria Seiyuu, bueno en sí ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo? Si ahí pasé entre uno de los más asombrosos eventos de mi vida, creo que podría decir que tuve una buena y agradable infancia junto a las personas que conocí. Junto a mis queridas shugo charas que estuvieron conmigo…

**Capítulo 1:** "La bendita primavera"

El despertador sonó como de costumbre. Ya era primavera… Una nueva primavera, espero que no sea maldita como la anterior… Puede ser que este exagerando en decir que mi anterior primavera fue así, pero si fue molestosa por todos los momentos que tuve que pasar en especial con Día cuando una "X" apareció en su huevo – **¡AMU-CHAN HOY ES TU PRIMER DÍA COMO ESTUDIANTE DE SECUNDARIA, YA LEVÁNTATE!** – Escuché el grito de mis tres charas por lo que me sacó de mi ensueño, haciendo que me levantara de golpe – **¡NO PUEDE SER, VOY TARDE! **– Respondí saliendo a toda prisa a cambiarme y arreglarme – **Amu-chan, no te olvides que hoy Nagihiko te pidió que vayas de noche a su casa** – Me dijo Día quien se encontraba alado mío para ayudarme a salir más rápido –**Cierto, cierto, tengo que ir**– Le respondí algo temblorosa al colocar mi falda – **¡No me puedo abrochar este maldito botón!** – Día sonrío levemente a lo que se le ocurrió decir – **¿Estás nerviosa porque vas a conocer a gente nueva?** – Que si estaba nerviosa, pues por supuesto, estaría entre nuevas personas y quizás tampoco sepa cómo actuar. ¿Debería ser la típica "Cool &amp; Spicy" como siempre? O quizás… ser yo misma… aunque todavía no había encontrado la respuesta a cuál es mi verdadero yo…

_"¡Esto será una competencia Ikuto! Veamos quien gana. Si tu encuentras primero a tu padre o yo a mi verdadero ser" _Aquella escena en aquél pequeño parque de diversiones se había presentado ante mi haciendo que me quedara quieta por un momento… Luego del matrimonio de Nikaido-san y Sanjo-san no lo había vuelto a ver, aunque Utau me contó que seguía en Japón ya que tuvo que retrasar su salida por ciertos papeles y unos asuntos de su madre que esperaba que le ayudara antes de que se marchara de nuevo. – **Ikuto…** – Murmuraron mis labios. Aquél chico con complejo de gato… ladrón… Solté un bufido – **Ese idiota, que se cree… decirme que hará que me enamoré de él… o que me buscará cuando sea grande, o que siempre le gustaré… o… o… o….AGHHHH** – Me quejaba mientras alborotaba mis cabellos y sentía el fuerte ardor en mis mejillas.

–**Amu-chan~** – Habló Ran canturreando la frase, sacándome de mi ensueño – **¡¿QUÉ OCURRE? NO E-ESTOY PENSANDO EN IKUTO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO** – Rayos, no debí decir eso – **Amu-chan… eh… no sabía que estabas pensando en Ikuto… pero llegarás tarde… **– No que va, si todavía quedaba algo de… – fijé la vista en el reloj de pared el cual marcaba un perfecto ocho **– ¡LAS OCHO MALDITA SEA! ¡TENGO QUINCE MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR!** – Terminé de arreglarme como pude mi nuevo uniforme mientras bajaba a prisa las escaleras evitando no caer y morir en el intento – **¡Mamá ya me voy! **– Avisé ignorando lo que mi mamá me decía acerca del desayuno. Caminé tratando de tomar un atajo… aunque claro me terminé perdiendo… – **¡Maldito sentido de orientación… maldita sea todo! **– Quizás debería hacer cambio de personalidad con Ran y hacer ir más rápido, de hecho no me quedaba otra opción – **¡Ran, chara change!** – Al rato ya sentía como estaba saltando entre los edificios hasta que por fin visualicé al nuevo instituto al cual asistiría – **Muy bien eso es todo Ran… Ran… ¿Ran?** – En ese momento no pude controlar mi cambio de personalidad cayendo en plena patio en medio de la formación sintiendo las miradas de todos.

– **Hey, gran entrada Hinamori, como siempre causando gran conmoción, je~ **– Reconocía esa voz – **¡Kukai, pero ¿qué haces aquí?¡** – Lo dije tomando la mano que me dio para poder levantarme – **Pero que pregunta más tonta Hinamori, yo estudio aquí, soy tu senpai** – Vi como reía a carcajadas luego de haberme ayudado – **¿A sí? Pues… s-si lo sabía solo que me sorprendió verte…e-eso es todo…** – Maldita sea, maldita sea, la gente me sigue viendo, seguramente causé una muy extraña primera opinión, dios ya mátame… No sé qué hacer… – **¿Eres tú Hinamori Amu? **– Un chico que jamás había visto se me acercó –**Si… ¿por?** – Bueno, aquí se fue mi vida como estudiante de secundaria media… – **Vaya, así que eres tú, si que has dejado con la boca abierta a medio lugar, increíble Hinamori, espero que nos llevemos bien** – Me ofreció su mano para estrecharla – **¿Eh?** – Ladee la cabeza sin entender que pasaba y como todos los estudiantes volvían a sus filas – **Soy Aizawa Rui** – Di mi mano sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando – **Oe, Rui, no le hagas nada a Hinamori **– Kukai pasaba su brazo por mi cuello apegándome a él **– Ella es como mi hermanita ¿Sabes? Y esto va dirigido para todos** – Lo último lo dijo con todo orgullo y alarde característico de él, a lo que yo solo reía y negaba con la cabeza.

– **¿Y Tadase-kun? ¿Ya llegó? Porque yo pensé que él… ya estaba aquí…** – murmuré lo último con un sonrojo al recordar las tantas veces que me ha dicho que me amaba…– **Todavía no lo he visto, pero supongo que ha de estar por estos lugares** – Dijo el muchacho pelirojo multijugador de distintos deportes – **Aunque… Ya vengo Hinamori tengo que hacer unas cosas, ¡nos vemos!** – Vi como el mayor salió corriendo halando consigo a aquél Rui.

Fui a formarme en donde se supone que estaría mi curso. "Bueno, aquí vamos" Me repetía insistente para darme el valor suficiente, aunque como de costumbre mi personalidad "cool" salió, quizás esto sería lo más difícil de hacer, hay hábitos que se mantienen y este en especial está bien arraigado dentro de mí. Seguí arrepintiéndome para mis adentros, hasta que Ran y Suu me llamaron y me dijeron que vea hacia el frente en la tarima donde estaban todos los miembros encargados del instituto… – **¡¿IKUTO?! **– Ignoré las risas y comentarios que se formaron a mi alrededor por aquello que grité, pero al parecer solo se llegué a escuchar entre los estudiantes… Por ahora solo tenía mi concentración puesta en el muchacho de cabellos azules.

Me quedé dando vueltas por el lugar ya que al ser el primer día nos dejaron salir más temprano. Apenas nos formamos, conocimos a los profesores, dirigentes y directivos para luego decirnos que eso era todo y que las clases se retomarían en dos días. – **Dos días más de vacaciones Amu-chan, suena bien~ **– Dijo Miki mientras sacaba su libreta de siempre– **Tal vez deberíamos salir a comprar algo **– Acotó Su con la alegría y amabilidad que la marcaba – **Tal vez… **– Lancé otro suspiro sin muchas ganas de hacer nada – **Uhm, Amu-chan…** – Quiso decir algo Día a lo que se adelantó Miki con su típica frase dirigida a mí – **Como una abuela **– Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso – **Es que no tengo ganas de hacer nada Miki** – Lo dije con cierta rabia controlada por lo cual mis charas no dijeron nada más en todo el recorrido. No quería desquitarme con ellas, pero luego de lo que me había enterado sentía cierto malestar o no lo sé… ¿Decepción? ¿Por qué Ikuto no me había comentado nada de nada? Bueno, es verdad que no lo he visto desde ese día, pero si era capaz de llamarme cuando estaba en Francia solo para molestar ¿Por qué ahora no me dijo que… Escuché unos pasos a la lejanía así que me metí a uno de los primeros salones que encontré. Al parecer no era la única que se había tomado un tiempo para hacer la "recorrida del colegio". Aproveché para quedarme ahí un buen rato, no quería toparme con alguien, pero tampoco quería ir a mi casa. Tenía curiosidad por este nuevo lugar… Las mesas eran dobles, así que tendría que compartir un banco con alguien. Al final salí y subí hasta los salones de primer año – **Lo bueno es que tendré una buena vista…** – Avancé hasta la ventana y vi que había un gran bosque en la parte de atrás y se podría ver un hermoso paisaje. Ran, Miki y Su, en especial Miki estaba deslumbrada, así que aprovechó para hacer un dibujo del paisaje. Me apoyé en el borde de la ventana y recordé los días que pasé en el jardín real con todos… – **Como los extraño chicos…** –No hice más que cerrar mis ojos y dejar que la brisa golpeara mi rostro. Que buen aroma…

**Lindo paisaje ¿No?** – seguía metida en mis recuerdos.

–**Por supuesto…** – Di un suspiro aliviada.

–**Creo que sería mejor si abrieses los ojos, así podrías verlo mejor** – Aquella persona soltó un risa burlona a lo que por fin reaccioné…. – **¡¿I-IKUTO?! ¿PERO QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? **– Me alejé lo más que pude de él mientras aquel "niño" con complejo de gato seguía riendo completamente divertido – **No sé qué te causa tanta gracia ¿Eh?** – Inflé mis mejillas molesta a lo que recordé lo de esta tarde y sentí cierta ira acumulada regresar por lo que me dio por salir del aula.

–**Amu…** – Me detuve a su llamado – **¿QUÉ?** – Respondí molesta – **No es para tanto** – Musitó aquel chico gato. ¿Qué no es para tanto? – **¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO?** – Crucé mis brazos sin siquiera girarme para verlo – **Pues sí, solo te dije que abrieras los ojos** – Rodeé los ojos al escucharlo sin poder creerlo así que me giré dando pisadas fuertes hasta quedar cerca de Ikuto – **No estoy molesta por eso….** – Dije entredientes y rechinando los mismos – **¿Entonces qué?** – Dijo el peliazul como si nada ocurriera – **No lo puedo creer Ikuto ¿por qué no me dijiste que serías profesor de este colegio? **– Esta sería una maldi…. Perdón "Bendita" primavera…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 2: Quizás

Disclaimer: No soy parte de Peach Pit así que Shugo Chara no me pertenece, solo esta historia que creo en ratos de ocio~

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** "Quizás…"

El "sensei" Tsukiyomi se mantuvo sin decir nada por un momento, mientras yo trataba de imaginarme los motivos por los cuales daría clases en este instituto.

–**Amu… no te lo dije porque sabía que luego te enterarías… además tampoco es que sea un profesor… solo seré el reemplazo de la profesora de música por este semestre** – Aquél chico soltó un largo suspiro luego de haberlo dicho, rompiendo el silencio incómodo se había dado entre ellos – **También lo hago porque mi madre me lo pidió de favor, ya que esta profesora es amiga de ella y tampoco se le había ocurrido quien más podría estar aquí y…**– Quedé sorprendida al escucharlo. Ikuto dándome una explicación clara de lo que ocurría sin que yo anduviese con muchas preguntas. Yo y mis charas quedamos anonadadas ante tal situación. Quizás este sea un sueño… un momento… ¿Yo soñando con Ikuto? Ah, aunque no sería la primera vez que soñara con él, o sea digo, que, esto… cuando él durmió en mi cuarto y todo eso… y… – **Amu-chan** – Me llamó Día sacándome de mis conflictos acerca de aquel individuo gatuno en particular – **¿Si?** – Ladee un poco mi cabeza mirando a mi chara – **Esto…** – Murmuró haciendo que gire mi cabeza y encontrarme de nuevo al violinista cruzado de brazos con un tic sobre su ceja, tratando de mantener su apariencia serena…

–** ¿Me estabas escuchando?** – Habló mirándome algo irritado **– S-sí, si… solo que me sorprendí…** **un poco…** – Sonreía nerviosa. De hecho no había escuchado todo pero no podía decirle eso y recuerdo cuando en el camino de las estrellas lo vi de "niño" cuando se molestaba. Al recordarlo no pude evitar reír un poco – **¿Qué es tan gracioso?** – Espetó mientras que con su mirada trataba de desentrañar mis pensamientos a los cuales siempre terminaba acertando de alguna manera u otra… – **¿Eh? N-no… es nada… Pero en fin ¿no q-que te regresarías pronto a Francia?… Es extraño que hayas aceptado…** – Agaché la mirada sintiendo de nuevo cierta punzada en el pecho recordando que en algún momento se iría de nuevo – **Ya te lo dije ¿no? Si ves que no estabas escuchando… Ah… tenías que ser una niña… **– Lo dijo rendido el mayor gatuno– **¿Qué tiene ver eso con esto? **– Volví a cruzar mis brazos tratando de mirarlo fijo – **Bueno te lo volveré a decir, pero esta vez escucha. Hablé con mi madre porque antes de irme necesitaba unos permisos para la orquesta porque todavía soy menor de edad según este país… Estos papeles estarán en un par de meses y hasta ese entonces podría trabajar aquí y conseguir algo de dinero propio** – Escuché esta vez atenta a sus palabras – **Pero aun así me sorprende que aceptaras…** – refuté girando mi rostro hacia otro lado – **Pues eso es sencillo, acepté porque sabía que estudiarías aquí, así que te podría ver casi todo el tiempo** – Noté como se acercaba más a mí. Su mano pasó por mi barbilla haciendo que otra vez lo mirara y me encontrara con sus penetrantes ojos azules – **¿Cómo podría dejar pasar esta oportunidad para estar más cerca de ti? **– Tragué fuerte sin poder decir alguna palabra, esperando que mi cara no estuviese demasiado roja – **De sentir tu aroma… **– Posó su nariz sobre mi mejilla para luego dejar un pequeño beso – **¡AGH, DETENTE!** – Di un paso hacia atrás alterada por lo sucedido, tocando mi mejilla.

**– ¡Ikuto estamos en el colegio! No puedes hacer esto y si alguien nos vio… ¿Qué haríamos?…** – Estaba preocupada, ese idiota… haciendo cosas imprudentes…. Maldición…

–**Tranquila Amu, ya no hay nadie más que nosotros por lo menos en este piso** – Dijo tranquilo como si no pasara nada.

Le miré incrédula – **¿Sólo en este piso? ¿Y si alguien volvió a subir?** –

Me haló de nuevo hacia él dándome un abrazo– **Ya pasó… descuida, estoy aquí para protegerte** – el mayor soltó cierta risilla ante toda la situación. Tal vez en otro momento aquellas palabras me harían delirar, pero ahora solo hacían que yo sea la que esté irritada.

–**Suéltame… ¡Ikuto! Puede venir alguien… y no quiero que nadie nos vea, después tendría muchos problemas** – No, no quería decir que Ikuto me traía problemas…. Sentí como su abrazo se hacía más fuerte y me mantenía contra su pecho como si…. Realmente me estuviese protegiendo. – **Ikuto, yo no quise decir eso…** – pausé por un momento y traté de pensar las mejores palabras posibles si es que existiesen para esta situación – **Solo que… ya sabes, serás un profesor por ahora y…** –

–**Entonces, estás rechazando estar conmigo…** – Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude. El tono con que había dicho esas palabras era realmente amargo, triste, como si hiciera que me sienta culpable.

–**N-no… no es que esté rechazando estar contigo Ikuto… solo que ahora no es el momento ni lugar…** – Pasé mi mano por su espalda dando leves palmadas tratando de consolarlo.

– **¿Segura?** – Él se separó de mí tomando de nuevo mi rostro con ambas manos.

–**Sí…** – dije con voz temblorosa.

– **¿En serio?** – De seguro quiere molestarme, pero aguantaré.

–**Sí, en serio…** – Eso es, mantente tranquila.

– **¿Realmente segura?** – ¿Acaso Ikuto es tonto y no entiende que sí?

–**Que sí...**– Mi paciencia se estaba yendo de nuevo.

–**No te creo…**– El joven ladeaba una sonrisa cada vez que preguntaba.

–**Sí, Ikuto, sí** – Tenía ya ganas de gritarle.

–**Uhm, ¿totalmente segura?** – Él pasó a juntar sus frentes.

**– ¡Que sí!** – Más que estar roja de la vergüenza… estaba roja de lo molesta que me estaba poniendo.

– **¿Me quieres?** – Porque no escucha que ya le dije sí.

–** ¡Que sí por el amor de Dios! ¡SI!... ¿Ah?... ** – Pero qué….

–**Bueno, ya lo sabía** – El mayor aprovechó para darle un beso en la nariz a lo que se separaba de ella y le guiñaba con picardía. Un celular sonó siendo el del peliazulado a lo que lo tomó y vio que era un mensaje **– Me tengo que ir Amu, nos vemos, creo que pasaré esta noche a visitarte y contarle a tu madre lo que me has dicho** – Sin más, salió del aula.

¿Eh?...

– **¡TÚ IDIOTA, NO TE QUIERO!** – Grité saliendo de mis casillas –**Fui engañada, completamente engañada… por ese gato ladrón…**–

– **Amu-chan**– Escuché a Miki hablar.

– **¡¿QUÉ?!** – La chara de espadas se alejó un poco viendo el genio que cargaba su dueña en estos instantes – **Amu-chan quiere a Ikuto-kun** – Salió una emocionada e imprudente Su ante tal escena sin prever las consecuencias de sus palabras, pero extrañamente solo se vio a una Amu debatiendo con ella misma acerca de sus sentimientos y probablemente a un borde del colapso nervioso. Pero la vida debe continuar así que…

**– ¡AMU-CHAN!** – Habló Día impaciente – **¡Hoy tienes que reunirte con Nagihiko!** – Ah, cierto, hoy dijo que quería verme, cierto, cierto… – **¡¿Por qué no me lo recordaron antes?! **– Salí corriendo del lugar, quería despejar mi mente por todo lo que me había pasado. Ahora más que nada ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme Nagihiko? Y pensar que todo este tiempo pensé que era el hermano gemelo de Nadeshiko… creo que me dejo engañar fácilmente de las personas. Pero si lo pongo desde otro punto, tengo a ambos en una sola persona… Suspiré mientras negaba las locuras que andaba pensando. Será mejor que me apresure.

Llegué a la casa de Nagihiko. Fui bien recibida como siempre. Entré a aquella casa que siempre hacía que cierto escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Pasé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación principal donde me esperaría mi mejor… amigo, por así decirlo. Antes de poder abrir la puerta corrediza la persona en cuestión se me adelantó **– ¿Cómo estás Amu-chan? – **Me saludó mostrando su sonrisa amable como siempre **– Bien...Nade… Nagihiko – **Creo que aún no había superado del todo lo que me había enterado en aquella boda **– Me alegra escuchar eso – **Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para que yo ingresara a la habitación.

Me senté sobre uno de los cojines que había. Nagihiko por otra parte salió por un momento. Dijo que tenía que traer algo que tenía en su habitación **– Me siento agotada… – **Pegué mi cara contra la mesilla que estaba en frente mía **– Espero que Nagihiko se apure… – **Claro que me gustaba estar ahí y estar con él/ella pero hoy día no andaba de humor para nadie ni nada.

**–Disculpa la espera Amu-chan~ – **El ex joker entró con una caja en sus manos **– Te quería dar esto que traje de mi viaje. No sabía cómo dártelo siendo Nagihiko, pero ahora como sabes que yo también soy Nadeshiko, creo que sería más fácil de aceptar –** Él abrió aquella caja y de ella sacó un vestido blanco con ciertos toques turquesas y negros. Se veía hermoso y costoso **– Nagihiko… no sé si pueda aceptarlo… además creo que… **

**–Amu-chan – **Me detuvo antes de que se siguiera hablando **– Me iré de nuevo a estudiar en el extranjero y esta vez no sé si regrese de nuevo –**

* * *

Un millón de gracias a **elena-sly **por estar pendiente de mí y de esta historia~ y a** Daiiana-Rociio **que gracias a su review me motivé a escribir más rápido los capítulos x3

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Reviews?


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Algo es mejor que nada?

Disclaimer: No soy parte de Peach Pit así que Shugo Chara no me pertenece, solo esta historia que creo en ratos de ocio~

Lamento la demora, la "explicación" de mi retraso está al final para darles un incentivo y lean la historia (¿?) Nya~ (?)

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **"¿Algo es mejor que nada?"

_"Amu no te olvides que esto no es el fin" _Esa frase calaba mi mente. Sin duda esta vez habría un fin. ¿Por qué Nagihiko se tenía que ir de esa forma? Ah… tengo, tengo que serenarme… no quiero que otra vez Día sufra las consecuencias de mis angustias.

–**Nagihiko…. ¿A qué te refieres que te irás?** – Creo que fue la pregunta más tonta que pude haber hecho, pero, en estos momentos tampoco es que pueda formular alguna otra.

–**Mi familia y yo nos iremos a vivir a Estados Unidos**– El bailarín dio una extenuante pausa, parecía que buscaba las mejores palabras para expresarse **– Mi padre y una empresa de entretenimiento al parecer hicieron un contrato en el cual nuestro instituto de baile se trasladaba allá…Y yo ayudaré a mi familia en este proyecto… al parecer dentro de este plan está el no poder volver a Japón quizás en mucho tiempo… realmente, no lo sé **– ¿Cómo que no sabe? ¡Es algo que se supone que afectará su vida!

–**Y ¡¿Qué pasará con tu hogar, con tus amigos, con tus sueños?! ¡¿Acaso no pudo haber otra solución?!** – Me sentía desbastada no lo quería perder de nuevo, no a mi gran amigo – **No podemos hablar con tu papá y convencerlo de que te puedes quedar aquí con tus amigos o viviendo en esta casa. Nigihiko no te puedes ir… No lo hagas… yo pensé que nos graduaríamos juntos y seguiríamos estando todos…** –

–**Esta casa quedará… a cargo de una entidad pública debido a que posee gran valor histórico…** – Se notaba como sus palabras se entrecortaran de vez en cuando – **No es algo que yo pueda manejar… mi familia lo ha decidido… y está también es una manera de seguir mis sueños… podré seguir con el baile y además empezar con otro tipo de estilo y encontrar una forma de estar completamente a gusto conmigo mismo… **– Con cada palabra que decía me podía dar cuenta del dolor que sentía. Para él también todo esto era difícil, dejar absolutamente todo atrás. Esta vez estaba siendo muy egoísta pensando solamente en como yo me sentiría sin considerarlo en lo más mínimo.

–**Lo siento… Nagihiko lo siento, por no… **– me quedé callada, me había dado cuenta de mi error. Tal vez él sólo quería buscar algún apoyo… pero lo único que puedo hacer es reprocharle… **– No saber qué decirte… yo…** – mordí mi labio sintiéndome inútil. Lo había hecho sentir peor de lo que estaba.

–**No te preocupes Amu-chan…** – Aquél pelinegro trató de darme una de sus siempre amables sonrisas – **Yo quería decírtelo esta vez de frente… pensé que no sería justo dejarte una carta, ya que no regresaría…** – Nagihiko quedó con su mirada perdida sin decir nada más.

– **¿Cuándo te irás?** – Lo dije tratando de calmar la situación que se había provocado.

–**En dos días…** – Suspiré al escucharlo. No habría mucho tiempo.

–**Y el resto... ¿Lo sabe?** –Lo vi ponerse de pie para luego acercarse a la puerta del armario– **No todos, sólo tú y Tadase… Se lo dije esta mañana**– Así que por eso se fue, pensé por un momento para luego volver a verlo – **Entonces ¿qué tal si hacemos una fiesta de despedida?** – Traté de decirlo lo más alegre posible…

– **Amu-chan**– él volvió a sonreír para luego abrir el armario y sacar otros paquetes – **¿Podrías hacerme un favor?** – Lo quedé mirando sin entenderlo a lo que se dio cuenta y prosiguió – **Me gustaría que se les des estos regalos a los demás… aunque me voy en dos días no tendré tiempo libre en lo absoluto, por eso te dije que vinieras hoy.**

–**Pero…** – Quería que él mismo le diera los regalos a los demás.

–**Amu… te lo pido… creo que ya no podría seguir despidiéndome de los demás… aunque en sí ellos ya sabían que mi estancia aquí no era permanente… Así que por favor… Amu… Por favor **– él me miraba con suplica y no me podría negar… tenía que hacer algo por él.

–**Está bien Nagihiko… yo se los daré, descuida**– Sonreí amable para darle fuerzas.

–**Gracias Amu-chan** – Dijo antes de que su madre entrara y le dijera un par de cosas – **Amu… al parecer tengo que resolver unos asuntos ahora. Te encargo los presentes… y gracias por todo… para mí siempre serás mi mejor amiga…** – El ex joker se me acercó para dejar un beso en mi mejilla – **Adiós…** – Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás–

–**Adiós Nagihiko… espero que nos podamos algún día volver a ver…– **Pronuncié a esas palabras las cuales solo mis charas las escucharon. Tomé los paquetes para salir lo más rápido que podía de esa casa. No quería que me viera llorar… esta vez yo lo apoyaría. Esta vez tenía que ser fuerte… por todos.

_..._

_–__**Amu-chan ¿sabes? Quizás puedas verlo más pronto de lo que te imaginas**__– Una Día sonriente murmuró aquellas palabras sin que nadie más pudiera oírla. _

* * *

Mil disculpas a todos por la demora, sé que también está demasiado corto este capítulo, pero, aunque no me gusta dar excusas, esta vez tuve problemas de fuerza mayor que no me dejaron continuarlo y como esto era algo que tenía ya escrito, pensé en subirlo. Espero que estos problemas que tengo pasen pronto y así darles un mejor capítulo que este. Como lo prometí continuaré esta historia, así me cueste la vida (¿?) xD….

Nos leemos…

¡Muchas Gracias! ¿Algún review para esta rara escritora?


End file.
